


New Phone...Who Dis?

by AdventuresofGypsyandRenovski



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Burglary, Burglary gone wrong, But it’s actually a Reylo story, Choking, Daddy Kink, F/M, Masturbating, Rape, Sexting, Sexual Content, Slight Rey/Hux, accidental murder, extreme dubious consent, non con, read the tags, read to the end, threat of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdventuresofGypsyandRenovski/pseuds/AdventuresofGypsyandRenovski
Summary: Rey tries to spice up her relationship by sexting her boyfriend. Only to find out it wasn’t her boyfriend, but a stranger in her home, and he wants to re-enact their conversation.





	1. Spice Up Your Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [succubusybody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/succubusybody/gifts).



> So this is a present for Succcubusybody, who threw this prompt out and I went for it! 
> 
> A thank you to Malevolent Reverie for supporting the risk taking in my writing :) 
> 
>  
> 
> It does have Rey/Hux but obviously from the summary, you see it doesn’t stay that way. So just read to the end and it’ll pay off ;) 
> 
> Rey’s texting is in Italics and Armie is Bold! Hope that helps! 
> 
> Trigger warning: there will be eventual non con in this story! So you have been warned. And slight daddy kink.

Rey poured herself another coffee and walked back to her cube, yawning. Another day of Excel and financial modeling. She was ready to go home. 

 

She finished the model and sent it off to her boss, Poe Dameron, before checking Facebook on her phone. Rey then checked her latest text from Armie, her boyfriend. His name was Armitage Hux, but she always just called him Armie. 

 

_ Hope you are having a good day, darling. _

 

Rey resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Everything was just so  _ plain _ lately between them. They had been dating for two years now but she felt like they’d been married for a lifetime. 

 

It was really about the sex. In the beginning, new in love, Rey remembered quickies in the car, sex on the beach, and risky airplane sex. Now, she was lucky if they did it doggie style. 

 

She wanted to bring that back. There had to be a way to spice things up. Scrolling through the old texts, Rey got an idea. Maybe she could get him going while they were at work and then really get things hot by the time she got home. 

 

Her fingers lingered over the iPhone keyboard as she thought of what to say. 

 

_ I wanna get rowdy tonight ;) _

 

Rey quickly sent the text and checked her email. Minutes passed and nothing back. She felt somewhat awkward. They never texted like this. Maybe it was a bad idea. She got up to go chat with a coworker before walking back to her desk to see she got a text from him.

 

**Really? Rowdy how?**

 

Eyebrows raised, Rey was really surprised he was actually going for this. 

 

_ You know… _

 

**No - I don’t know. Why don’t you tell me, baby?**

 

Armie never called her baby. Always ‘sweetie’ or ‘honey’. She could play along with this!

 

_ Well, first, I’d come home and change into that lacy black lingerie that you love. The one with the g-string. Then I’d lay on the bed so you’d see me as soon as you walked into the bedroom… What would you do next? _

 

**Mmmm, I’d love that. I’d take that g-string off with my teeth. Are you in a bathroom, baby? Go somewhere so you can touch yourself while we chat.**

 

Rey bit her lip and felt a tingling in her lower stomach. Why hadn’t she done this before? Armie must be really into this sort of thing! She locked her laptop and rushed to the single bathroom. 

 

_ I’m in the bathroom now, baby. After you take my panties off, I’d pull your pants off and rub that thick cock of yours.  _

 

**Fuck baby. Are you touching yourself? After you tease me a little bit, I’d sink my mouth into that delicious pussy and tease that clit until you cum into my mouth.**

 

Rey pulled her skirt up and slipped a hand in her panties, reaching into her folds. She moaned softly as she imagined his tongue on her. 

 

_ Yes, that’s what I want. After you get me off, I’d let you shove your cock in my mouth and suck you off. _

 

**Oh, I don’t want to cum yet. I’d want to lay you down and rub all along that wet pussy before sinking into your cunt. Would that feel good?**

 

She rubbed her clit in circles and her breath picked up. 

 

_ Omg yes. Would you fuck me hard, or gentle?  _

 

**I’d fuck you until you were screaming my name. Say my name, baby.**

 

_ Armie! _

 

**Call me Daddy.**

 

Rey stopped her movements and looked at her phone to make sure she was reading it right. Daddy? Armie has never asked her to call him that. She shrugged. Maybe this was what they needed to get their sex life back on track. 

 

_ Daddy. Yes, daddy, fuck me hard. _

 

**Fuck Rey. Are you about to cum for me?**

 

Rey rubbed herself until she shuddered out an orgasm, her toes attempting to curl in her flats. She had to bite her lip to keep from moaning too loud. 

 

_ I just did, Daddy.  _

 

**Get home. Now. I need you.**

 

_ I’ll leave early! _

 

She didn’t see a response as she grabbed her laptop and muttered an excuse to Poe about Armie having car trouble and needing to go home. He waved her off and she practically skipped to her car.

 

The whole way home, Rey couldn’t stop thinking about how sexy her conversation was with Armie. She wanted him so badly. This was exactly what they needed. She couldn’t wait to re-enact what they texted about. She’d even call him Daddy if he wanted! 

 

She sped into the driveway of their townhouse and yanked her backpack out of the car. Shoving her key into the lock, Rey burst the door open. 

 

“Baby? I’m home!” she yelled out. Met with silence, she furrowed her brows. That was weird. She figured he’d be at the door. 

 

Walking up the stairs to the main level of the town home, she put her bag on the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine. 

 

When she reached the living room, she looked at the couch and dropped the glass, wine spilling all over the carpet. 

 

A tall and broad man with a head full of dark hair and a long face looked up at her with a smirk. In his hand was Armie’s new phone. 

 

He waved it at her. “Hello, Rey. Glad you came home so early. I’m Kylo—the guy you’ve been sexting with for the past hour.” He smiled. “Or should I say:  _ Daddy _ ?”

 

Rey screamed. 

 


	2. Safe words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has to make a deal with Kylo to free her boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Malevolent Reverie for being an awesome beta!!
> 
> Trigger warning: extreme dubious consent and rape. Also choking.

The strong smell of Merlot pulled Rey from her terrified stupor. Time stood still as the man in front of her stood up and started walking toward her. 

 

He was tall; taller than Armie. Dark, unruly hair fell just past his ears and his eyes were glued her. He was bigger than Armie, too. 

 

“Where is my boyfriend?” she asked, voice trembling as she took a step back as he moved closer. 

 

“Oh, the redheaded beanpole? You don’t need to worry about him right now. Don’t we have something to finish here, Rey?” he said with a smirk. Rey backed into a wall and glanced at the nearest bedroom. Could she lock herself in and call the police? He caught her glance and slammed both of his hands on either side of her, caging her in.

 

“P-please, I thought I was texting my boyfriend. What do you want? There’s no expensive jewelry here, but there’s money on top of the fridge. Take whatever else you want!” she pleaded, her eyes squeezed shut. She could smell his pine scented cologne and feel his hot breath on her face. 

 

Kylo leaned in and she opened one eye. The man wasn’t dressed as a robber. In dark jeans and a grey hoodie, no mask, he just looked like a guy having a lazy day. Rey would have never known seeing him down the street. 

 

“What do you want?” she whispered. One of his hands left the wall to stroke her cheek. She turned away. 

 

“Well, I will take the money, because you offered, and then I’ll show you where your boyfriend is and we can call this just a burglary gone sour and the guy got away, huh? No calls to the police or anything? But I also—” 

 

Rey sighed in relief. She pointed to the kitchen and ducked under one arm. 

 

“Okay, I’ll show you where the money is,” she said, trying to contain her fear. He would take the money and leave. Sure they were losing around $3,000 in the process but it was squirrel money. 

 

“I wasn’t done yet,” he said as she stood on her tiptoes to grab the stash. He sighed and snatched the bag off the top before she could.

 

“Thank you for being merciful. We won’t say a word, I promise.”

 

“I  _ said  _ I wasn’t done yet.”

 

Rey bit her lip and furrowed her brows, unsure of what he meant. She had a bad feeling about this.

 

“I was saying, I also want you to come through with those things we talked about.”

 

Her heart sank.

 

“That was meant for my boyfriend! Not you!” she seethed. Rey rushed to the bedroom but was jerked back and slammed into the wall. 

 

“Yeah, but that doesn’t matter. I mean, you did get off work early and all, why don’t we turn the conversation into reality? I’m sure it’ll be much more fun with me than with your boyfriend. I was scrolling through your older conversations and  _ fuck,  _ he was boring.”

 

“Please, please don’t do this.”

 

“I’m not doing anything, but you will. It’s a part of the deal, Rey. No action, no boyfriend. Maybe I’ll take him on a trip to the lake before I go home. Hope he can swim while knocked out,” he said with a shrug. 

 

Rey felt like she was going to throw up. He watched her expectantly as she ran through their conversation in her head. She was really dirty and those things were meant to come to life with the man that she loved, not this creep in front of her. 

 

She swallowed nodded her head towards the bedroom. Kylo smiled and gestured for her to lead the way. 

 

“I knew you’d see it my way.”

 

Rey pushed some blankets off the bed and laid down, spreading her legs and staring at the ceiling. 

 

“No, no, you have to get into this. Take you clothes off and give me a show, sweetheart.”

 

Rey shot him a look and remained still. Kylo sighed and jerked her up off the bed. 

 

“I won’t ask again.”

 

Her bottom lip trembled as her fingers grasped the hem of her dress. She pulled it off quickly and ripped the tights down. Kylo sat on the bed and pulled her in between his legs, his hands gripping her ass. In just her bra and thong, Rey shivered. 

 

“So fucking pretty, baby,” he murmured as his hands made quick work of her bra. Rey’s eyes shot to the wall across from her as his mouth went immediately to her nipples.

 

She sniffled as she fought the urge to push him away. She didn’t want to do anything to jeopardize Armie’s life. He tugged her panties down and kissed his way down to her stomach. Looking back up at her, he winked. 

 

“ _ Now _ , you can lay down for me, babe.” 

 

He flipped her around and Rey fell back onto the bed. Kylo ripped his shirt off before he was back on her. Tears ran down her cheeks as he kissed her inner thigh. 

 

“Let’s act out some of the stuff you sent me. Stuff that you really want. Has your boyfriend ever gone down on you before?”

 

Rey didn’t want to give him the satisfaction when she told him that Armie hadn’t so she wiped her eyes quickly. 

 

“Just get this over with,” she sobbed. 

 

“Oh no, sweetheart, I’m gonna take my time.”

 

With that, Kylo licked a wet line up her slit and Rey bit back a moan. He laughed softly as he continued a rhythm between Rey’s thighs. 

 

She willed herself to take deep breaths as she begged whatever God was out there that this man didn’t make her cum. Sure enough, it wasn’t answered as the pressure built up, with the help of Kylo’s tongue making circles around her clit, and she came in a fit of shudders.

 

The moan escaped her lips as he coaxed her through her orgasm. Rey didn’t want to admit it but this was probably the best orgasm she had ever experienced. She stored the thought away as he came up for air and crawled over her. 

 

“Seems like daddy can do a better job than your boyfriend, wouldn’t you say?”

 

Rey didn’t respond as she closed her eyes at the sound of his belt clinking. He tugged his pants down and freed his cock. She cracked one eye open to see him rubbing himself in his hand as he groaned. 

 

“Fuck, Rey, you have no idea how bad I wanted you from those text messages. I knew it was a good idea to stick around.”

 

He positioned himself between her legs and gave her no warning before he pushed into her roughly. 

 

“This is going to be a much better fuck than with your boyfriend. Wanna know why?”

 

She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to think about  _ anything  _ else than letting this man rape her. He was much bigger than Armie too and he never gave her a moment to adjust. 

 

“Answer me, Rey. Ask why!” he demanded, his voice rising.

 

“Why?” she whispered as she tried to keep up with his brutal rhythm. 

 

“Because… you’re going to call me daddy when you cum, understand?” 

 

“I’m not calling you that,” she hissed. He shoved into her roughly and placed his hands around her throat, choking her lightly. Rey’s hands jumped to his wrists and tugged to no avail. She coughed as he squeezed tighter. 

 

“I make the rules here, sweetheart. I’m the one who knocked your boyfriend out and shoved him in a closet, remember? So let’s try that again.”

 

“Stop… I can’t breathe,” she choked out. 

 

“Forgive me, I forgot to pick out a safe word. Let’s just make the safe word ‘daddy’.”

 

“Daddy!” Rey felt humiliated at the man panting on top of her. He smirked as his grip loosened slightly, giving her more air. 

 

“So what are you going to call me when you cum?” he asked, squeezing tighter once more. 

 

“Daddy!” 

 

Kylo leaned in and kissed her forehead before taking his hand off her throat to rest his forearms beside her head. 

 

“Good girl,” he whispered. His lips brushed against hers and Rey turned her head quickly. 

 

Kylo’s thrusts became frantic as he was nearing the edge, bringing Rey with him. Rey felt the familiar push and suddenly she came again.

 

“Remember, Rey, or boyfriend gets it,” he huffed out.

 

“Daddy!” she moaned. Kylo came seconds after. Rey could feel spurts of cum shooting into her and she winced as it just dawned on her that he hadn’t used protection. She pushed at his shoulders to get him off of her and he wouldn’t budge. 

 

Breathless, Kylo rolled off and rested beside her. 

 

“Holy shit, that was hot.” 

 

“Speak for yourself.”

 

“Don’t lie, Rey. I know for a fact that was the best sex you’ve ever had.”

 

Rey remained silent as tears brimmed her eyes. He wasn’t wrong, but it didn’t make it hurt any less that she was violated. 

 

She sat up and gathered her clothes. Pulling her pants on, she felt the stickiness between her legs and fought the urge to vomit. 

 

“You got what you wanted. Now, get the fuck out!” she shouted. Kylo smiled and slowly put on his clothes. As he left the room, he turned and pointed at the closet. 

 

“Your boyfriend is in there.” 

 

Oh God. Rey opened the closet door quickly to see Armie resting on top of her clothes, with blood on his temple and a busted lip. She checked on him and thanked the universe silently that he didn’t hear her being forced to fuck that monster. 

 

She heard the door open and close and sighed in relief. He was gone. 

 

“I’ll call the police, baby. It’ll be alright,” she whispered to Armie as she got up and rushed to their landline. 

 

Dialing the police, she paced the living room. 

 

“911, what is your emergency?”

 

“I thought we said no police, Rey?” A hand yanked her hair from behind, pulling her right into the chest of the man who just raped her. He ripped the phone from her hands and held it to his ear.

 

“Sorry ma’am, misdial. All is well here,” he said politely before hanging up. Kylo tossed the phone on the couch before dragging Rey to the door. 

 

“You got what you wanted! Why are you still here, you disgusting bastard!” she screeched as he got to the front door. 

 

“Right, well, I changed my mind. Now I’m going to keep you. Now you can call me daddy all the time.” 

 

               ——————————-

 

Armitage Hux woke up to an empty townhome and a horrible headache. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and feel free to follow me @gypsyrenovski on twitter :)


End file.
